


Deals in Love

by Sophia_Supernatural_Stan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dealer!Dean, Fluff, M/M, Punk!Dean, cute!cas, innocent!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Supernatural_Stan/pseuds/Sophia_Supernatural_Stan
Summary: Castiel Milton has never once gotten a detention, been to a party or broken any rules, but when he meets Dean Winchester for the first time he realises that theres a first time for everything.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16





	Deals in Love

Castiel Milton was over school. Like seriously, he was a senior and after only one week of school he had already had enough of it. His parents had made him the extension classes for maths and English, as well as Christian studies, doubling his workload, not to mention having to take choir as an elective. He barely had time to talk to anyone, meaning that he had barely any friends, despite having gone to the same public school for over 12 years. The only person he talked to besides his teachers was his sister, and she had graduated three years ago. 

He sat in the bathrooms every lunchtime, going over his palm cards and wishing the end of year exams would just be over already. If you asked the students at his school about him, a good ninety-nine percent would ask, 'Who?' The other one percent would laugh and proceed to beat him up at lunch. Despite all this, Castiel was relatively happy in physics, ignoring the glares and whispers of his peers when he answered every question thrown his way correctly, deciding that today he was going to go get some food after school, takeaway of course, he couldn't risk arriving home after his 4 o'clock curfew, not his idea.

His optimistic mood lasted all of twenty minutes before he was thrown onto the floor, his lunch spilling everywhere.  
'Watch where you're going, nerd.' Jeered Gordon Walker, one of the students who made up that one percent. Blinking back tears, Castiel reached for his glasses, they had been knocked off when he hit the ground, but a foot crushed his hand before he could reach them.  
'Aww, does the little nerd want his glasses back?' Laughed Dick, pressing his foot down hard onto Castiel's hand, drawing blood. Laughing, the two boys walked off, the crowd that had gathered left with them, gossiping amongst themselves and ignoring the boy lying on the floor. Castiel pulled himself to his knees, picking up his glasses that had miraculously not been crushed in the process with his uninjured hand.  
'So much for it being a good day.' he thought bitterly.

Piking up his bag, Castiel headed to the bathrooms, he needs to clean himself up before lunch ended, luckily he had a free period last, he didn't think he would be able to concentrate in a class. Sitting down in a stall, Castiel began to tentatively wipe the blood off his hand, wincing at the pain. He was so preoccupied with his task he didn't hear the bathroom door swing open, he jumped at the loud voices that came in though.

'Listen Crowley,' Said one of the voices, 'I don't care about excuses, if you want the product you give me the money, I don't really give two shits.' The other voice, Crowley, muttered something about, 'Only being polite,' and there was the sound of rustling as bank notes changed hands. Sitting in the stall, Castiel though he was going to draw blood, biting down so hard on his cheek. he didn't think the duo knew he was in there and he didn't want them to find out know. He knew too well what that would mean and really didn't need to get beat up again.  
'Not that I would say anything.' He thought bitterly. Luckily, the door to the bathroom opened and closed again, leaving the bathroom silent.

Hesitantly, Castiel opened the door, peeking through the crack to check no one was there. The second he stepped out, a hand grabbed his forearm, twisting him around, and he let out a cry of alarm. He was looking into the eyes of Dean Winchester, the single most terrifying boy at school. Castiel had never talked to him before, or been beaten up by him, but he guessed that it was only a matter of time and protected his face as best he could from the punch that was sure to come sailing into it. But the punch never came. Looking up hesitantly, Castiel saw that Dean was simple looking at him, frowning slightly.

'How much of that conversation did you hear?' He asked. Castiel gulped, he was screwed.  
'I promise I won't say anything,' He pleaded, 'No one would care if I did anyway, but I won't I swear! Please don't hit me.' Dean looked vaguely amused at him.  
'Relax dude, I'm not going to beat you up.' Castiel's bloody hand caught his attention, 'What happened to your hand?' Castiel relaxed his posture slightly, at least he wasn't getting beat up, he thought.  
'Dick stepped on it.' He said, avoiding eye contact all the while, he didn't need to piss of Dean. Dean relaxed his grip on Castiel's arm.  
'What a dick.' He snorted, the faintest trace of a grin on his face, 'Let me help you with that.' Castiel froze, trying to stammer out an excuse, but Dean rolled his eyes and pulled him over to the sinks.  
‘Doesn’t look broken luckily, but you might need to put a bandage on it, I’ll take you to the nurse, come on.’ He practically dragged Castiel out the door, not listening as Catsiel tried to stammer out excuses. Eventually he gave up and just followed, wondering why Dean was even talking to him, let alone ofering help.

In the nurses office, Castiel’s hand was wrapped up and he was given ice and told to,  
‘Be more careful, he could do some serious damage next time.’ He couldn’t be bothered to tell them that it wasn’t a self-inflicted injury, he would just get beat up more and no one would believe that Dick Roman would do anything of the sort, he was an angel gifted from the lord above, and the son of the richest family in town. Dean was waiting patiently throughout, chatting to Castiel all the while about school, football and how he was going to call him Cas because Castiel was to long. When they left, Dean turned to Castiel, looking remarkably nervous for someone who was as terrifing as him.

‘So, Cas, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some burgers or something, my treat?’ Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Castiel froze, unsure whether Dean wwas joking or not, looking at his face he decided the latter.  
‘Like a date?’ He blurted out, internally screaming at how stupid he was.  
‘Sure!’ Dean said, looking considerably happier and much less nervous. Castiel nooded, then froze,  
‘We still have one more period to go.’ He pointed out. Dean rolled his eyes, still grinning,  
‘No one will miss us.’ He pointed out and for whatever reason, Castiel found himself nodding. He didn’t know what it was about Dean, but he was interesting and Castiel found himsef very much wanting to spend time with him.

Dean took Castiel to a café called ‘The Pit’. Castiel freaked out slightly when he saw two of his cousins behind the counter but relaxed when they both waved at him, undisturbed by his skipping of school. It wasn’t like they would tell his mother, he reassured himself. They were actually decent people. The younger of the two, Lucifer, came over to them, menu in hand.

‘Deano, Cassy, what bring you to this fine establishment so early in the afternoon?’ Dean quirked an eyebrow,  
‘Didn’t know you two were acquainted.’ He said. Lucifer grinned,  
‘Cassy here is my cousin, never seen him skip a minute of school before in his life, his mother would murder him if she knew, not that I or Micheal would tell.’ He added quickly at the sight of Castiel’s nervous face. Dean grinned slightly,  
‘Skipping school just for me Cassy? I’m honoured.’ Castiel went bright red and muttered something about annoying family and how he could still ake it back in time for last period, but Dean put an arm around his shoulders, squeezing reassuringly. Lucifer fake vomitted,  
‘All this gross lovey-dovey crap is making me sick, that’s Mick’s speciality.’ Micheal flipped him the bird from across the room without looking up from his phone. Still grinning, Lucifer walked off, calling over his shoulder,  
‘Just because I’m friends with you Winchester doesn’t mean I won’t kill you if you hurt Cassy. In fact, it’ll make it easier to get away with.’

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. Dean was constantly flirting with Castiel, making him blush all the time, but he never crossed any lines. As they were leaving Castiel took a deep breath, looked Dean straight in the eye and said,  
‘Can I borrow your phone number, I seem to have lost mine?’ Micheal and Lucifer both burst out laughing, grins on their faces, while Dean went bright red, trying hard to keep the grin off his face as he scribled his number on a napkin and handed it to Castiel, who was also bright red. Another waiter, Adam, wolf-whistled loudly as the duo left. Outside, Dean offered Castiela lift home, which he graciously accepted, he really didn’t want to be late.

Dean’s car, a beautiful ’67 Chevy Impala, pulled up out the front of Castiel’s house. Castiel hesitated before he got out. He really enjoyed the date, but he wasn’t sure if Dean had, yes he had been laughing and smiling, but what if- At the point Dean gently kissed Castiel’s cheek, making him blush bright red and returned the favour. Dean’s eyes sparkled and Castiel felt warm and sfae as he looked into their green depths.  
‘Want to do this again sometime this week?’ Dean asked, slighlty nervously. He seemed to fear rejection which confused Castiel to no end. Why would Dean Winchester, tall, kind and handsome, worry about someone as insignificant as Castiel not wanting to spend time with them?  
‘Of course.’ He said with a smile, as he opended the door and headed to his front door, wavign as Dean drove off. Today had been a good day afterall.


End file.
